Jafar
Jafar is a major Disney Villain and a fighter in 5 different tournaments. The former royal vizer of Agrabah, Jafar rises to become a powerful sorcerer and later an all-powerful genie. He is the main villain of the Disney animated film, Aladdin, later appearing in multiple sequels and spin-offs of the hit film. Disney Non-Disney Villains War Conquering Agrabah and ZigZag Jafar first enters the war when ZigZag tries to take over Agrabah with King One-Eye's Army. The evil vizier counters by obtaining the Genie's lamp and wishing to become the world's most powerful sorcerer. Making full use of his new powers, Jafar destroys ZigZag's war machine and sends the hapless wizard down a pit, thereby allowing Jafar to take over Agrabah. Jafar determines himself to survive the war through any means necessary. Gaining Power At first, Jafar's position as the most powerful sorcerer in the world is in contest. Thus, Jafar tries to find the Book of Forbidden Arts, an incredible source of magic, contained within a magical orb. Guarding the orb is Clavious, Rothbart's right-hand man. Though Clavious fights back valiantly, Jafar defeats him by blowing up the artifact. The vizier then sends Merlock to obtain another lamp to double his power as a sorcerer; unfortunately, Merlock fails in this regard. Upon this revelation, Jafar decides to take the war into his own hands by manipulating Nekron and Merlock to fight each other. The snake-like sorcerer abandons them to their respective dooms. He then battles Mok, but the alien rockstar flees, forcing Jafar to warn the Drej of Zurg's arrival. Jafar instigates the conflict further in convincing Kent Mansley to quit Frollo's faction and join the Ruberian alliance. A Mutual Defeat During the final lengths of the war, Jafar and his new toady, Abis Mal, attack and defeat Ruber's Griffon. The sorcerer then finds Rasputin, Ruber's top wizard. The two engage in a magical duel, with the two reaching a stalemate. Jafar turns to desperate measures, using his final wish to become an all-powerful genie. This new form eradicates Rasputin's body, but forgets the fact that genies' power is chained to their lamps. As Jafar is sucked into his lamp, Rasputin finds himself in Limbo, ending the match with a stalemate. Disney Vs Non Disney - Part Two The Servant of the Lamp Over the course of the Ruberian Age, Eris, goddess of Chaos, acquires Jafar's lamp. While fighting the pirate, John Silver, Eris leaves the lamp behind while stealing a spell book. Silver, acquiring the lamp for himself, presents the lamp to Maleficent, who sets Genie Jafar free. Jafar tries to escape his prison, only to realize he must serve his master. Maleficent, however, makes the mistake of not paying Silver for his services... Maleficent then asks Jafar to resurrect her fallen pet, Diablo. Jafar is more than happy to oblige this small favor, bringing the raven back to life. To Kill a King Maleficent then wishes to be rid of Ruber for all time. Jafar obliges, instantly transporting to Ruber's court and eliminating his shock troops. Ironically, he arrives in the middle of Ruber's seven month anniversary as ruler. When Ruber haphazardly attacks the genie, Jafar seemingly eradicates him. Though Maleficent celebrates, Jafar conceals the truth: he merely transported Ruber to Limbo. Jafar's distaste for Maleficent's demand is only matched by his distaste for her excessive partying after Ruber's defeat. The vizier-turned genie is all too eager for a change of pace. Serving the Fire Lord Surprisingly, this is exactly what Jafar gets. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation steals his lamp from Maleficent's clutches, and she presents the prize to Fire Lord Ozai, her father. Ozai wastes no first wish resurrecting a pet: he demands mastery of the earth. Jafar obliges, making him king of the world and leader of Ruber's old faction. But Jafar also notices unrest within Ozai's daughter, Princess Azula. As Ozai continually leaves his daughter behind, Jafar sees a way to optimize his position. Her Royal Adviser Jafar employs his old skills as a vizier to worm his way into Azula's good graces. The genie convinces Azula that he understands her misery and convinces her to take control of the faction in Ozai's absence. Azula, power hungry herself, establishes her ability at the Lizard Men games, killing the Lizard Leader in front of Ruber's old ruling council. With this, she becomes the head of the Lizard Man army. Treachery Ozai prepares to mount an assault on China, the only nation not to succumb to his power. As part of his attack, Ozai asks for his second wish: Jafar's "undying loyalty." Though Iago complains of this wish, Jafar grants it. For Jafar clearly understands the parameters of the wish; he would give Ozai his loyalty, if he had any loyalty to begin with. As he does not, however, Jafar readies himself to betray his master. In the middle of the Battle of China, Jafar attacks Ozai. The shocked Fire Lord demands that Jafar obey him, but Jafar alerts him to the trick. Enraged, Ozai blasts Jafar with fire, for his attacks to have no effect whatsoever. Jafar smashes his enemy through several rock columns. As genies cannot kill directly, Jafar leaves the Fire Lord at the mercy of Shan Yu. Shan Yu, however, has no qualms murdering Ozai. Betrayed Jafar returns and demands that Azula free him from his lamp. However, Azula merely mocks Jafar, insulting his humble origins. Furthermore, as she has three wishes as his new master, she intends to use them. Seizing the throne of the Fire Lord for herself, she asserts her authority. Enraged, Jafar submits to her authority. This submission lasts all of a few days, as the increasingly paranoid Azula banishes her governing council. At this point, Jafar thinks it is "time to say goodbye." Death At Azula's coronation, Jafar attacks with the intent of killing Azula once and for all. Though Azula and her men literally throw everything at Jafar, he deflects all their attacks. Yet Azula is not so gullible as her father, keeping her guard against most of Jafar's attacks. When Jafar strikes the Fire Lord down with four magical blasts, it looks as if victory is his. He then opens up a rift of lava, so the Fire Lord might fall in it and die; this way, Jafar does not directly kill Azula. But Jafar does not count upon Azula's intellect. The new Fire Lord pushes Jafar's lamp into the lava, destroying the genie. The now-dead Jafar anguishes in the Underworld, scheming an escape. But the worst person possible emerges: Mok Swagger, his enemy from the first war. The rock star ensures Jafar's ultimate destruction, drowning the genie in a sea of souls. Disney Villains War Jafar entered the war when he first discovered Shan Yu's plans to take over Agrabah. Once again Jafar used the lamp to become a sorceror and did away with the Hun army. Afterwards, he set off to ally himself to Maleficent and Hades as a means to gain power. Needless to say, Hades wasn't pleased by Jafar's arrival. The sorceror knew this and quickly made it his goal to try and gain Maleficent's favor by having Merlock be destroyed by Madam Mim. The scheme worked, and Jafar gained his favor, but he had to repay it by battling Lady Tremaine. He succeded in that mission as well, and finally decided to backstab Hades and Maleficent for their hard work with him. To do so, he sent Felicia the cat to attack Hades, but she was destroyed by Cerberus, forcing Jafar to retreat and ally himself to Facilier's faction with the same goal in mind. While the forces of Facilier attacked the Forbidden Mountains, Jafar took advantage of the distraction to try and steal powerful artifacts form the Underworld, but ended up losing his minion Gazeem to Narissa. Angered, Jafar made his final wish to become an all-powerful genie once more, proving his strength by killing Mozenrath and Shan Yu, only to have his lamp be destroyed by Hades, resulting in the sorceror's final end... Or was it? As it turns out, when Maleficent entered the CGI realm and set out to bring forth her new faction by bringing back disney villains of the past, a side effect of her spell managed to resurrect Jafar, who quickly set out to regain power in the realms. First, he would need a base of operations, which he found in Dark Beauty Castle, where the Mad Doctor, who managed to survive his battle with Lord Dragaunus, and the Shadow Blot were lurking about. Jafar was able to use his dark magic to take care of the Shadow Blot, then quickly allied himself with the Mad Doctor, who revealed his treachery to the Shadow Blot by refusing to help it any longer. Marvel Disney Villains War In the Marvel war, Jafar first entered it by battling the Mandarin for the rings of power. He was able to defeat the asian sorceror, but lost the rings to the ends of the earth. Embitttered, he joined Maleficent's growing faction and became the recruiter of the team, bringing in Ursula, Hook, and Pete to their plan, only to be confronted once more by Hades as the second-in-command. He was later given the mission of battling Mesmero, dragon to Apocalypse, which he completed successfully. His next mission was to defeat Magneto, which resulted in his wasting of the wishes once again and his subsequent death by lamp melting. Unfortunately, when Hela took over the Underworld and released the souls of the dead back into the world, Jafar was among those who escaped, swearing vengeance on the one who trapped him there...Hades! Jafar travels to Paris where he saves Frollo from Omega Red, and then becomes part of his faction. But Jafar and Frollo's trust is shaken when Jafar dosn't agree with Frollo's decisions. War of the Villains After Wario and Waluigi accidentally found Jafar's Quarters, Jafar made the two an offer that if they helped him get back at The Sultan, he'd make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. However, Wario and Waluigi wouldn't budge unless given the payment at once, even if it meant blowing up the palace. Jafar defended the hoard of Bob-Ombs shot at palace by the two with his superior socceror skills, causing Wario and Waluig to be blown off the blaster, launch and single Bob-Omb into the air, and land on the two, finishing them off for good. Later on, Jafar would fight The Dark Queen. Once again, his soccery lead him to victory by simply blasting General Slaughter and burning The Queen with a breath of fire. Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Creator Favorites Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:Jafar's Alliance in cv vs av Category:1992 introductions‏ Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Villains war Category:Vs Hades Category:Ghost Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"